


The Sweetheart Murder

by neevebrody



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cover Art, Detective Noir, Digital Art, M/M, Manip, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/pseuds/neevebrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art for Melagan's awesome Casestory fic, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1909083">The Sweetheart Murder</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetheart Murder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/gifts).



[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/neevebrody/11550022/638274/638274_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> The base noir image is by Guy Budziak. I am making no money or profit here and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
